Time of Forgiveness
by MistyMorning
Summary: Christmas time is always a time of forgiveness, right? Can one Draco Malfoy also find forgiveness on Christmas day from Hermione Granger?


Ever since he was little, he had always gotten tons of presents. Everything his mind desired and he could lay his hand on, he got. Under the tree were stacks of presents for just for him. But this Christmas it was different, for now he was alone. His father was still in Azkaban, and his mother had disappeared from the face of the earth, leaving him behind. He was eighteen years old and alone on Christmas, and he couldn't even stay at the Auror office and occupy himself with paperwork!

Wishing to get out of the looming house which made him feel left out and abandoned, he Apparated to the closest park for a stroll. There was little snow, but it was freezing cold outside, and no one else was around with everybody celebrating. He wrapped the thick, warm cloak he was wearing tighter around himself as he walked down the frozen paths of the park. He was lonelier than ever before. This was supposed to be a time of joy, peace, and family time. As of now, he had no family, which was a present anyway, and therefore no one to enjoy it with. He buried his pale hands in the pockets of his cloak and kept on walking.

A cold breeze stirred his ear-length blonde hair, and he buried his chin down in the warm neck of the traveling cloak. Suddenly he saw a snowflake fall, so he pulled his hand from his pocket and grabbed it. He opened the hand to see it melt in the warmth of his palm. He sighed and looked up at the sky-- it had started to snow, and he should be getting back home.

He Apparated back to Malfoy Manor and sat down in the living room. No tree, no presents, nothing. So that's what it was like to be alone. It was annoying and he felt like the time didn't pass at all. Then a picture suddenly appeared in his mind of 'Saint Potter' celebrating Christmas with the Weasels.

Draco grabbed whatever was closest and threw it at the wall. It so happened, it was his mother's favourite vase, but he didn't care. He still couldn't get rid of the picture. He saw a full house of people having fun, singing, and eating all kinds of wonderful foods. Well, Draco could also eat his favourite holiday meals! And now that he thought of it, he was hungry after his stroll in the park.

He got up and walked into the dining room, calling for one of his house elves to bring him food. The house elf disappeared immediately and started preparing a meal. Draco slumped down onto one of the chairs by the table and buried his face in his hands. He sighed heavily. Yet another boring day. Looking up from inbetween his fingers he thought about all the presents, that would normally have occupied the the large plate of the table at this time of day. Now there was not even one little present because nobody was left to care about him.

Dinner appeared in front of him at last and he started eating, but shortly after, he lost his appetite again. He pushed the dish away and leaned back in his seat, his eyes empty and dazed. How he wished his mother was there with him, then at least he'd have some company. Draco sat there for a while before deciding to go out again, he simply couldn't stay in here. He was bored, so he decided to Apparate somewhere else, perhaps check up on some old acquaintances.

--

She sat down on a bench in Ottery St. Catchpole, twisting her fingers in anxiety--she had been invited to a Christmas party at the at the Burrow; however, she couldn't go there. She had been in constant contact with the Weasleys after the war and after Ron died, but she knew that Harry, Lupin, Tonks, and the others would be there, and it was the memories that stopped her, tying her down to the desolate bench when she should be celebrating one of the happiest times of the year.

All the summers she had spent with the family at the Burrow, and especially last Christmas with Ron. She just couldn't find it in her to go there right now. Where she sat on the bench and thought about one of the last moments she spent with Ron there, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She bowed her head and entwined her fingers, trying to find the strength within to Apparate there and meet everyone.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" a cold voice spoke suddenly, a voice she hadn't heard for a long time. Hermione looked up to see a pale face, blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Malfoy!" she spat out and got up, quickly wiping the tears away and starting to get irritated. "It's none of your business what I'm doing here!" She turned on the spot to stomp away --she would rather be alone than with him.

Draco wasn't going to let her run away from him that easily, the first human contact he'd had all day. He grabbed her upper arm and wheeled her around. "I just asked you an innocent question! No need to act this way," he said harshly and squeezed her arm.

She stared back at him. "Let go of me!" she hissed.

"No." he replied simply and made her sit down on the bench again. At first she stared at him, surprised.

"What do you want from me?" she asked at last, crossing her arms and legs and averting his gaze.

"Well, believe it or not I was feeling pretty lonely at home, with no family around. People don't actually throw themselves at my feet and crave to get to know me, you see! My past ain't that bright," he started and felt a little irritated about explaining himself to her. "And since I met you here, I want to ask forgiveness." he said and buried his hand deep in the pockets of his travelling cloak. That had become an unusual habit of his.

Hermione's eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly in astonishment. "What?" was the only thing she managed to say.

Draco winced and turned away from her. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" he murmured and rotated himself back to face her accusing expression. He took a deep breath before repeating what he had said. "I want to ask forgiveness on my behaviour since we first met. My life has been chaotic lately, after the Dark Lord fell. And I've been trying to build it up again, but people don't really trust me. I am a Malfoy, after all." The last sentence was said with pride, but his eyes betrayed him.

Hermione gasped and her hands fell down by her sides. She was speechless. Who was this? What was going on? This wasn't Malfoy! No one would hear such a thing from him! The first thing she said after a moment of silence was: "Who are you and where is the Draco Malfoy I know?"

Draco rolled his eyes and curled his fists in the pockets. He came to ask for a simple forgiveness and he got even less trust from her than anyone else! When he thought about it though, it wasn't entirely surprising, considering how he had treated her the past years.

"I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm not kidding! I'm not just trying to work myself up the Ministry to be in their good graces like my father! I just want someone to forgive me!" he half-yelled at her. "And I was hoping you would do that tonight when I ran into you." He lowered his voice and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Hermione gazed at him, many emotions fighting inside her. Firstly, she was mad. What the hell was he doing here, a short distance from the Weasley's, from Ron's--a jolt of pain shot through her heart at the thought of him-- home? However, after a bit of thought, she felt a little sorry for him-- and she was surprised about him asking forgiveness for his behaviour. His behaviour for, oh, only the last eight years or so! Why now? What was so different now?

He _had_ proved himself this past year at the Ministry. Still, a Malfoy was always a Malfoy, and nothing was supposed to change that. Was there?

Too many questions were floating around in her head, but she followed her feelings. "Tell me one good reason why I should forgive you. One VERY good reason and I'll think about it," she said coldly, and waited.

Draco thought about it carefully. Why should she forgive him? Good question. Too good. Because he had changed? Because he was lonely and abandoned? Hell, he was breaking all the principles that were set as a child by simply talking to her! But he had to try it.

"Because you're reasonable, more reasonable than anyone I know actually. And even if you've known me for all these years as the one who always tormented you, I was hoping you would try to see the matter from all points of views. To see that what has happened these last six months has changed us all, with me included." He hesitated and looked quickly around at the Muggle Christmas decorations. "After all it's Christmas. It's always been a time of forgiveness hasn't it?" He smiled weakly. It was his last hope.

Hermione thought she was going to faint. Was Malfoy smiling at her? It was too much for one night! "I can't believe this!" she muttered under her breath and looked down at her hands, which now were clutching at the edge of the bench. He had a point. The last six months had changed them all, in one way or another. Just this, to ask forgiveness from _her_, of all people, showed how much he had changed, after all. But was it too much? Could she be sure that he was sincere?

"True," Hermione replied, but couldn't bring herself to return his smile. She sighed. Should she forgive him? Does everyone really deserve a second chance, no matter how they've treated you? And for Merlin's sake, why was it Malfoy! She ran her eyes over the boy standing in front of her. He certainly carried himself differently. Not the same arrogance and superiority, even though she could see a flicker of it. Her previous doubt surfaced--how could she be sure it was him? A smirk suddenly spread over her lips.

"Only one question before I tell you what I've decided," she said at last and Draco nodded his head enthusiastically, hopeful that now at last he would have his forgiveness. "I just want to be sure that you are the Draco Malfoy I went to school with." She raised a brow and smiled viciously. "In what year did I slap you?"

Draco groaned. "Did you really have to ask that? Do you know how embarrassing it is to let a girl hit you? But it was our third year, all right?" he answered angrily and waved his hands around.

The smirk stayed on her lips and she nodded her head slowly. "The reaction was all that I needed." She got up again and this time he didn't stop her. She walked up to him, looking into his eyes, searching them for any reason to change her mind. She felt his breath shorten and thought that he must really want this since he was so nervous

"I want to believe that most people deserve a second chance. And yes, you're right, we've all changed. Not to forget that Christmas is a time of forgiveness just like you said yourself, Malfoy. I give you your second chance. I forgive you. I hope for your own sake that you won't blow it!" she said sternly, and couldn't help but return the faint smile. It was a start.

A heavy burden seemed to ease off of Draco's shoulders. He closed his eyes momentarily and exhaled. Then he opened them where his eyes met hers. He smiled. He truly smiled. There was someone who forgave him and he couldn't describe the feeling. For the first time in months he felt like he could skip around and sing. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her on the mouth. He felt her stiffen up in defence, but he didn't care. He wanted to show his appreciation.

When he pulled away from her she was watching him in an odd way, like mixed feelings were inside her and she didn't know how to act. "I have to admit I never expected to say this to you but…" he paused. "Thanks, Hermione. This really means a lot to me." He smiled again, stepped away from her, and, in a sudden movement, Apparated back home.

"You're welcome, Draco," she whispered, staring out on the street where he had just been standing. She hardly noticed when she took out her own wand and apparated to the Burrow.

When she walked through the doorway with a distant gaze, furrowed eyebrows, and a smile on her lips, Harry jumped on her. "Hermione! I was so worried! We all were. I'm so glad you're finally here. What…" Harry raised his eyebrows when he saw her expression. "What happened to you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you're never going to believe me!"


End file.
